


The Last Thing She Stole Was Spider-woman's Heart

by MarcilineRose



Series: RWBY Ship AU's [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus is a dick, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Everyone is pretty much gay i swear, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, My First Smut, Spider-Man!au, Tauradonna can suck my imaginary dick, Yang wants Blake like badly, someone please help me, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcilineRose/pseuds/MarcilineRose
Summary: Blake Belladonna was the infamous Black Cat. Unknown to her, her lifelong crush Yang Xiao Long was Spiderwoman. When the two meet at a diamond heist, it changes their worlds when their identities are made known to each other. Their hidden love for one another doesn't change though. The last thing Blake wanted to take was not the diamond, but Yang's heart. She just wanted her and her only.





	1. Cat Meets Spider; Spider Meets Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hecc. This is my first fic. ;w; I don't know how good it'll be so leave criticism in the comments! Thanks!

It was a peaceful night in Vale. Or so it may seem. Yang knew better than to believe it was normal. For her, it was never normal. Something would always come up. And it was her job to put a stop to it. Yang was in her suit, sitting on a rooftop of one of the many in Vale. She had police scanner by her side, ready for some action. She hummed to herself before the scanner said something that caught her attention. 

_**"This is dispatch to all units. 10-37. Please stand-by. Suspicious activity has been seen at the Vale Museum."** _

_**"10-4 Dispatch. All units on stand-by."** _

****Yang chuckled to herself. "Some goons are gonna get the shit beaten out of 'em tonight." Yang said with a cocky smile. She put her mask on as she jumped off the roof and swung her way to the museum. Once Yang arrived, she noticed something quite peculiar. All lights seemed to be cut making it quite dark. The museum was dark enough that no human could see without night vision goggles. For the Black Cat, it was no problem.

Blake Belladonna, or the infamously known Black Cat, continued to venture through the museum to find the diamond she was assigned to steal. Her earpiece crackled.  _"Did you find the diamond yet?"_ An annoyed man's voice asked. Blake rolled her eyes. She un-muted herself before answering. "Not yet." She replied. "They have this place roaming with guards. It will take quite a while to find the room its in." Blake added as she continued sneak around. Her earpiece crackled again.  _"Hurry up. It won't be long before the police arrive. If you fail, I'll be the first to get to you."_ Blake rolled her eyes again and muted herself. Blake hopped up onto one of the beams supporting the ceiling. She looked for anymore guards in the area before moving on.

Yang sighed softly as she looked at the three guys she had just put down. They appeared to be lookouts for whoever is actually doing the heist. She looked around the darkened museum. The guards were strolled across the floor, claw marks across their faces. She now had an idea as of who was here. Yang shot her web at the balcony of the level above her and pulled herself up. She hopped over the marble bar and looked around. There were more claw marks on the walls and ceiling. She began to follow them to find the intruder.

Blake found a few guards in front of a closed off room. She took them out quickly and quietly. Blake broke into the room and found the diamond inside. "Perfect." Blake said to herself quietly. After this mission, she knew she would have quite a bit of money. She knew exactly what she was going to do with it as well. Graduate, run away, by a place of her own somewhere secluded and life a new life. A life away from her mentor and abuser. She was scared, yet excited. She knew she could take the diamond and leave without returning to the base. No one was there watching her. Except for Yang.

Yang crawled onto the ceiling to get right above the Black Cat. Yang slowly slung down to her iconic pose. "Ya know, diamonds must be like cat nip to you." Yang quipped with a smirk that was hidden by her mask. The Black Cat looked at the intruder and smirked. "Ah look, it's a pest. I wish I brought some Raid." The Black Cat countered with a small smile. Yang rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground in front of her. "I would recommend you to leave now. I wouldn't want to hurt you, kitty cat." Yang said seriously. She really didn't want to hurt the mysterious woman in front of her. There was something about her that made her wanting to avoid getting into a fight with her.

"I'm afraid I have to leave with my prize." Blake said. As much as that was a seg-way to her leave, it was also her truth. She had to complete this mission. She wasn't going to let Spider-woman get in her way. She knew her mentor was true to his word, despite his threats never being put to action due to her obedience. But she's seen it happen to others. She didn't want to see that happen again. Especially to her again. She would not fail a second time. Blake was pulled from her thoughts as Spider-woman spoke again. "Can't let that happen." She said plainly. Spider-woman crossed her arms over her chest. Blake sighed deeply. "Then let's fight, hot stuff." Blake said with a wink as she took out her whip. She might as well have fun if she was going to fight. Spider-woman looked at her blankly. "You don't even know what I look like- you know what. Never mind." Her opponent said as she saw Spider-woman get in her fighting pose. Blake quirked an eyebrow and chuckled inside her head.  _'She is literal.'_ Blake thought.  _'Might as well tease her some more.'_ "I know a sexy beast when I see one." Blake said with a smirk. 

Yang almost smiled, but stopped herself.  _'No.'_ She thought to herself.  _'I have to focus, not get wrapped up in the Cat's stupid antics.'_ Yang chided herself in her mind. The Black Cat lunged at Yang. She wrapped her whip around Yang's legs and pulled. Yang yelped as she fell onto her back. She groaned softly.  _'Pay attention, you dummy.'_ Yang thought as she quickly stood up and webbed the Black Cat towards her. The Black Cat landed right in Yang's arms, which made Yang smile. "Wow, awkward situation." She quipped with a nervous chuckle. The Black Cat smirked and had a soft blush on her face. They both stood there in each others embraces, multiple thoughts running through their heads. Yang was tempted to pull up her mask and kiss the other girl. Unfortunately, she stopped herself.  _'The Black Cat is my enemy. I have to keep it that way.'_   Yang thought to herself. Yang threw the Black cat across the room. "Can't believe you fell for that." Yang quipped, despite her almost giving into temptation.

Blake growled softly at Spider-woman. She got up quickly as Spider-woman got into a fighting stance once more. "Come on." Spider-woman taunted. "I wanna punch your face." Spider-woman said as she put up her fist. "Aw, too bad." Blake teased. Blake whipped at the intruder. "I was hoping for a kiss!" Blake hissed as she sweep kicked under her opponent. Spider-woman dodged the whip and the kick hastily. They were close calls. Spider-woman kicked Blake in the side. "Oh, sorry that wasn't a punch." Spider-woman half teased and half apologized. Blake hissed in pain and scratched Spider-woman in the face. "You are quite the sadist there, pest." Blake remarked. "Agh!" Spider-woman yelled in pain. "Come on. This thing is expensive, pussy cat." She whined. The pest's cheek started to bleed lightly. She then webbed Blake's hands to the wall.

The Black Cat groaned and huffed. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Blake teased. "No." Yang answered flatly. Yang took a few steps closer to the Black Cat, now extremely close to her stuck opponent. "Maybe I'm trying to do something else." Yang growled softly in the Cat's ear as she ran her hand down the Cat's arm. The Black Cat shivered slightly as Yang noticed her bite her bottom lip. Yang smirked in victory. She know knew she had the cat in the bag and was glad the fight made a nice turn. Yang took the Black Cat's face in her gloved hand. She reached up to the mask and tore it off. The cat tried to look away, but it was too late. Her identity was now known to Yang. 


	2. A New Life Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's identity is now known to Yang. Yang reveals her identity to Blake to understand Blake's reason for being a criminal. Slight character development and gay angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! I would like to thank you for all the support I have received. This chapter is longer than the first one which is why it took so long. Lol anyways, enjoy and please leave feedback in the comments! ^-^

_**'Fuck. Great.'**_ Yang thought.  _'Of course the Black Cat had to be Blake Belladonna. My crush since sophomore year. Why did it have to be her?'_ Yang argued in her mind. Yang slammed her fist on the wall, next to Blake. "Damn it." Yang huffed angrily. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered as she looked at Blake. "What?" Blake asked as she looked at Yang, still unknowing that Spider-woman was Yang. "You know me, don't you?" Blake asked cautiously. Yang knew she would have to reveal her identity to Blake eventually. Even if it had to be like this. Yang looked at Blake. In her own way, she was still her. Blake was fidgeting nervously and not really looking at Yang. It reminded Yang of the time when they first met. Before she was Spider-woman. Blake was looking away. "Sorry to disappoint." Blake muttered.  _'It is not you, Blake.'_ Yang thought.  _'It is the fact that it has to be this way that I am disappointed.'_   Yang cut herself from her own thoughts and sighed. Yang pulled off her mask as Blake gasped softly.

Blake was in shock, but also torn. "Yang?" Blake asked in disbelief. She had a crush on her for years now, but she knew the chance of them ever being together has been thrown out the window. "So you are the infamous Spider-woman?" Blake asked rhetorically. ** _'Yang will not love you for sure now.'_** Blake's mind said.  _ **'You will be thrown in jail or he will kill you. It would've never worked out.'**_ Her mind continued to say. She was pulled from her thoughts as Yang spoke. "Yeah, I am." She said with a wry chuckle. Blake watched as Yang ran her hand through her beautiful golden locks. "Oh my god." Yang said nervously as she began to pace in front of Blake. Blake's ears flattened against her head. She knew this wouldn't turn out well. "I can't believe this, Blake." Yang groaned in frustration.  _'I can't believe it either.'_ Blake thought. Blake sighed softly.  _'I have to get out of here,'_ Blake thought. _'It would be best for the both of us. She wouldn't have to see me anymore.'_ Blake's heart clenched at the idea, but shrugged it off as she tried to get out of the webs. She was surprised to find out quite strong they were.

Yang scoffed softly and set her hands on her hips as she watched Blake struggle. "I don't know if I should let you leave." Yang said softly. Yang's mind digressed.  _'Don't let her leave!'_ Yang's mind scolded.  _'She is a criminal! It is your duty as Spider-woman to help throw criminals in jail. Even if you do love this girl, it is still a bad idea to let her go.'_ Yang's mind said. Yang watched as Blake looked up at her. Their eyes met. "Look." Blake said hesitatingly. "I'll just leave and we can forget this ever happened. You won't have to see me ever again." Blake said quietly. Yang heard a hint of sadness in Blake's voice. The thought of not seeing Blake again hurt her. She didn't want that. Tears welled up in her eyes due to frustration. Blake couldn't leave. She was hers. Yang's eyes narrowed. "I'm never gonna see you again, huh?" Yang asked angrily. She saw Blake's ears flatten in shame. She was so torn. "What ever happened to the times we would spend together? The gifts we would share? What would happen to us?!" Yang yelled.

"I don't know!" Blake shouted. Blake wanted to cry so badly, yet she held back her tears. "I don't want to let you go! You were there for me when no one else was." Blake said. "Don't act like this doesn't hurt me to!" Blake yelled in anger and frustration. In both regular and sexual. She just wanted to kiss Yang and wake up in her apartment, hoping this was a nightmare. Tears ran down Blake's cheek unknowingly to her. Blake looked away in shame.

Yang walked over to Blake and turned Blake's head to make her look in Yang's eyes. Yang slowly brought her hand up and gently wiped Blake's tears away. She wanted to kiss them away inst-  _'No.'_ Yang thought.  _'Not right now.'_ Yang chided herself. Yang saw Blake close her eyes. Yang sighed softly as she carefully got Blake out of the binds. Blake was shaking softly and appeared to be crying more. She swears that she hears a man's voice when she notices Blake has an earpiece. Yang takes out the earpiece to then hear the man talk to her.  _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Spider-woman. I don't appreciate you touching my kitten. She failed her mission. She knows her punishment."_ Yang growled in annoyance. This guy had no damn right to call Blake his kitten. The mysterious man continued on.  _" But she isn't the only one who will receive punishment."_ Yang saw Blake's eyes widen in fear. Yang had to control herself to not break the earpiece.  _"If you touch her or take her before I get to her, I will make your life hell, Spider-woman._ _"_ The man then cackled before Yang crushed the earpiece to pieces. 

"He's watching us." Blake said shakily as she looked at one of the cameras. Blake watched Yang's eyes slowly turn back to lilac before she spoke. "That's him, isn't it?" Yang asked quietly. Blake nodded slowly. "Adam Taurus." Blake said softly. Blake watched as Yang quickly webbed the camera and destroyed it. "I won't let him get to you." Yang said as Blake looked into her eyes. Blake shook her head. "Yang, I can't let you be in danger because of me." Blake said. Yang's eyes turned blood red before she spoke. "He's your abusive ex-boyfriend. He's still fucking using you and berating you, I know it. I can't let it go on anymore, Blake!" Yang shouted as Blake saw tears run down Yang's cheeks. "I hate standing by knowing I can do something about it! I care about you, Blake! I know he forced you or beat you to do this kind of work, didn't he?" Yang asked as she stepped closer to Blake. Blake's ears flattened in shame and fear. "He did." Blake admitted weakly. "But there is no escape, Yang." Blake said softly.

Yang shook her head. "When you are with me, I am your escape." Yang said softly with a small smile. "You don't have to go back to him." Yang said seriously. "You can stay with me. He won't know." Yang said as she looked in Blake's beautiful amber eyes. As Yang looked in Blake'e eyes, she could see the storm of emotions in those eyes of amber. "I'll put you in danger." Blake said quietly. Yang rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face nonetheless. "I am the invincible Spider-woman. No one can hurt me." Yang teased. Yang's heart warmed as she saw Blake smile and giggle softly. Yang pulled Blake closer and put her forehead against Blake's. "Stay with me." Yang pleaded softly. "I don't want to lose you." Blake looked in Yang's eyes. "Okay." Blake said softly. "I'll stay." Yang now felt calmer.

Police sirens then wailed in the distance. "We should get going." Blake said with a small chuckle. "Right." Yang said as she pulled away from Blake with a slight blush on her face. Yang gave Blake her mask back. Blake put it back on as Yang put back on her own. She wrapped her arm around Blake's waist with a smile on her face that was hidden from Blake's view. Blake blushed under hers. "Ready?" Yang asked softly. Blake nodded and smiled. "Ready." She replied. They then swung their way to Yang's apartment, holding on to each other tight.  _'A new life awaits me.'_ Blake thought.  _'With her.'_


End file.
